Broken Mirrors
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Here, this is a different world, here...she was unable to stop the Shockwaves change...here...her friends are now her enemies...here...everything is Broken... On hold
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Mirrors **_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, if I did…it would have been a lot more darker…and you wouldn't be here at the moment… This is the world where Soundwave succeeded in reprogramming the Autobot's, here Sari failed to save them…here, they failed to save us… **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sick Sense Of Humor**_

"_A mirror is the self reflection of this world, where things are flipped over to another direction…is it possible there is an alternative world where decisions are reversed and time changes the course of the universe…if those worlds were to shatter, to break…would we as well with it and the possibilities of what should have been or what could have been…"_

"Please, no…this isn't right…" He just nodded in agreement with her words, but continued with his command…he couldn't help himself really…no-one could in his state…

It had been how long since the reprogramming…he couldn't remember…he just knew this way of life now…and how repulsive the last one was…or at least that's how it seemed now…

He sighed and looked down at the beaten human before him, a nameless face…but a face that screamed with terror and fear…just like all the others before her…to him…just another face to haunt his dreams…

And just like the others she became a stain on the earth she now forever shall rest on and he, again, went on with his commands…

"Another day, huh, wish they would go by faster." He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his partner, "Where have you been?"

The yellow transformer shrugged and yawned, "Nowhere, just got sent out to do some bogus tracking." The older mech shifted at his friends words, but his face never faltered with any emotion, "Did you find anything?"

Red optics looked at him half closed, inspecting him closely before giving the answer, the other bot just shrugged again, "Nope, nothing but a few dead organics and some false trails."

He gave the yellow mech a questioning look, "False trails, what were you looking for?"

A sly smile spread over his friends face, "Apparently, the humans have started a renegade troop," he shook his head, but his smile never left his face, "Guess the filthy little things are going to try to fight back, maybe it'll make things more entertaining now."

He wasn't as amused as his friend, he really didn't care for the small foul creatures, they would die ether which way…no…his processor was thinking of something else…

The other bot seemed to pick up on his somber behavior to something the others would have found funny, even the hard ass ninja would have gave off a smirk at that! All he did was turn his head to look off in another direction!

This caused the smaller bot to frown, which he rarely did, he crossed his arms and stomped in the other's point of view and glared up at him, "What's been stuck up your tailpipe?"

He simply looked down at him with an uncaring look, the yellow mech frown deepened at the lack of response, "Fine, whatever, it's not like I care!" He turned around and started to walk off, before stopping, he was getting called on.

For a moment he watched the younger mech, walk in a circle, apparently complaining on the mission he was just given…probably another tracking assignment…

A deep sigh come from his friend as he finally accepted his quest, he looked over at him, "It's another track, you wanna come, these things are so pointless, I don't find anything and it's sooo boring."

He gave him another questioning look, "Getting tired of killing helpless creatures already?" Silence…they both started chuckling at his words, "Nice one, that just never get's old," the smaller mech pretended to wipe a tear from his eye before smiling over at him, "Thought you would like a change of scenery, you know."

He thought about it for a minute, then let a smirk creep over his face at the thoughts and possibilities…he looked over at his friend, "Sure, besides I gotta keep my score up, don't want anyone to out number me in killing, now do I?"

They both laughed, for once the scene felt familiar and fitting…like they used to in the past…before they realized the truth…before they figured out they were being lied too by Ultra Magnus…before when they were just tools…before he lost her…

* Hope you can figure out who these two are…the yellow one is a given…and possibly the other one too…anyway, more chapters are coming along the way, if you have an idea or would just like to comment on the story, send in a review! *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Mirrors **_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, if I did…it would have been a lot more darker…and you wouldn't be here at the moment… This is the world where Soundwave succeeded in reprogramming the Autobot's, here Sari failed to save them…here, they failed to save us… **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Is This Really Happening?**_

"_A mirror is the self reflection of this world, where things are flipped over to another direction…is it possible there is another world where decisions are reversed and time changes the course of the universe…if those worlds were to shatter, to break…would we as well with it and the possibilities of what should have been or what could have been…"_

She glared at the computer screen in front of her, she couldn't believe this, she thought she had gotten rid of him before…and now he was back with another, she growled in frustration.

She stood up from the console, as long as they didn't figure out her and the others were underground, they all should be fine…

But she had to make sure, it was too risky if they found the entrance…she might have to divert them away to make sure…

She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and she turned to met a very angry looking woman, "Don't even think about it, kid, you nearly got caught by that freaky three faced one last time, if it wasn't for the fact his an idiot, you would have gotten your stubborn ass caught."

Though the lady's words were abit harsh…if not true…Sari couldn't help but smile at her new friend, "Come on, he wasn't that close to catching me."

The other just rolled her eyes, "Right," she refocused on her, "How close are they?" Sari blinked then ran over to the console, a worried look took over her usually cheerful face, "Too close, there're right next to the hidden entrance…" The older lady growled, "Damn…well, maybe these two are idiots-" Her sentence was cut short by a large explosion,.

They both froze as screams of terror and mechanical laughter filled the once underground sanctuary…Sari looked over at her friend, then at the door, "I have to do something!"

She started to run but was grabbed back by the other's quick grip, "Let me go!" The lady glared at her, "Why so you can go running blindly into a fight with two of those fucking things, you'll get killed doing that!"

She looked back at to see concern in the eyes of her friend that usually were so calm, "I can't just let innocent people die, if they see me, they'll go after me instead of the others!"

Another explosion and more horrifying screams, she looked at her old friend with pleading eyes, "Please, let me go, this is my screw up, let me try to fix some of it."

She smiled sadly as the other's grip loosened but still hung on, tired eyes looked at her, "You can't undo this, no-one can…do you believe that if your killed, it would make things better? Sari, there's worse things then death out there…and those things are what they are planning to do to you if they get a hold of you…if you go…so does the last chance of salvation…"

She paused at the words, but jerked her hand away, "Then I just won't get caught," She headed toward the door but turned around to her friend, "Get everyone out of here, there's an emergency exit in the last corridor to the left, get them to safety and I'll met up with you later."

"Sari-" She ran before the sentence could be completed, all she could do was run…right to where death was…

She blamed herself for not being able to stop it…if she only gotten help instead of trying to face down Soundwave herself…then the guys…they would be okay…everything would be okay…

She could smell it now…the immense smell of death…she was close…she could hear the familiar laugh…she growled and prepared herself…she put up her armor…and as soon as she saw recognizable metal…attacked…

She sent him flying through the air with one of her energy balls and did back flipped out of the way as grapples were shot at her, hoping to entangle her and bring her to her capture.

She landed gracefully on her feet, quickly turning around to face her standing foe, his optics…were filled with joy…but not because he saw an old friend…but because of the blood that stained his metal…the screams he had caused…the lives he had taken…and now he was going to take hers…

She quickly skated out of the way of two electrical shocks, apparently her other 'friend' had just recovered from the attack and was now shooting at her, she looked over her shoulder at the two…both ready to take her…she growled…and skated toward one of the exits…she couldn't escape them in such a tight environment and fighting them in an underground cave would probably cause a cave in…leading to even more deaths and her possible capture…

A gasp escaped her as an axe was thrown in front of her, hitting the top of the entrance and causing rocks to fall and seal her in with them, she halted to a stop and stared at her failed plan…she heard the chuckles and finally…panic hit her…

She turned to face them in time to see grapples shot at her, she jump out the way and skated to the other end only to be blocked off by a yellow form, she braked and turned to look behind her to see the other retrieving his axe and walking smoothly up to her…

She was trapped…except for the emergency exit…and she knew she could make it past them to get there…but if she did that…she would reveal where the others where…and there was no doubt that these two would certainly kill them…

She looked back from one to the other, both waiting for her next move…ready to attack…she growled…she had already caused so many deaths in her failure…she would not cause anymore…she stood ready to attack…they were ready for anything she was going to do…except for what happened next…

She put down her armor and fell to her knees, she didn't even bother to look up to see the smirks on their faces when they realized what she was doing, "I give up…do what you want with me…"

Silence…she waited for the axe to come down…the electrical currents to offline her…instead she felt something snap onto her wrists…she looked over her shoulder to see him smiling as he placed designed for her stasis cuffs on her small wrists, "I was wondering when you were about to come to your senses."

He picked her up and she looked over at his friend, who was happily smiling with his arms crossed behind his head, "Yeah, we figured we have to do more damage then this to get you to agree, though it did take us a while to find you, nice cover with cloak over this underground hideaway…too bad it wasn't nice enough…"

She whimpered as her captor's grip tightened around her, he just smirked down at her, "She gave up because she doesn't want us to find that secret exit." Her body tensed up at his words, the yellow mech laughed, "You mean the one that the others are at? They're having a ball up there."

She began to tremble…she failed again…they were all dead…and for what? Nothing…tears started to fill her eyes…

"Awe, don't cry, I'm sure some got away…maybe…" They laughed again, she could only cry at their words…

A yawn came from the younger mech and he smiled down at her in his friend's grip, "Forget those fleshy freaks, soon it won't matter to you." She looked up at him, fear taking over her sadness, were they finally going to kill her…end her misery…end her worthless life? "What are you talking about?"

They looked at each other, then back at her with dark grins, "It's a surprise, but I'll let you in on a little secret," the yellow mech's face got real close to hers, "Soundwave has been waiting for you and he can't wait to see you any longer."

She took in a deep breath…then fainted…she couldn't take it any longer…it left the others shaking their heads, "She'll be better with some adjusting, then maybe we can figure out how to get that awful skin off of her…hey! Optimus, do you think she'll be hotter with red eyes instead of those blue…I betting one of the others will love to get their servos on her then!"

Optimus chuckled and shook his head, "They would have to wait after me, Bumblebee, and I don't like sharing." "Aww…that's so unfair…"

* I was hoping this story would have been better then what I've wrote…don't worry, I'll do better on the next chapter! Send in your reviews! *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Broken Mirrors **_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, if I did…it would have been a lot more darker…and you wouldn't be here at the moment… This is the world where Soundwave succeeded in reprogramming the Autobot's, here Sari failed to save them…here, they failed to save us…**

**Warning: Mild sexual themes and cussing. **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Finally, Your Home**_

"_A mirror is the self reflection of this world, where things are flipped over to another direction…is it possible there is another world where decisions are reversed and time changes the course of the universe…if those worlds were to shatter, to break…would we as well with it and the possibilities of what should have been or what could have been…"_

He watched her small frame stretch in her slumber, peacefully sleeping away from the hell of her reality…he wondered why she would risk so much to save the humans…sure her outer covering was that of flesh…but her circuitry, her inner working, her processor, her spark…were the same as his…

He had brought her to the lab and set her down on the table, since then he stood over her and examined her, his servos occasionally reaching out to touch her…abit revolted from the touch of flesh…but he was touching her…

He gently stroked her face, contemplating on the what it would feel like made out of metal…she sighed and let out a content purr, he smiled and continued his petting…

Memories of the past came flooding back of days before, he remembered days of relaxing and enjoying the time they had…but that was in the past…and those days were long gone…

She snuggled closer to his servo, reaching out to touch it for comfort in her sleep, he allowed her to do so…

He jerked back when he heard the labs doors open from behind him and footsteps came up to greet him, "Here I thought that yellow bug was lying when he said you two caught her."

He turned his head to see a familiar face, "You don't trust Bee's word, Prowl?" The ninja ignored the question and round to the other side of the table, placing both servos on the table, one on each side of her head, "She doesn't look very threatening does she?"

Optimus smirked and shook his head, "Not at all, but with a little reprogramming and Ratchet undoing the bypasses, she'll be one hell of fire to deal with."

Though he was giving off a friendly attitude toward the old comrade…he wasn't too happy about where and how close the ninja's servos where to her…

He wasn't happy about anyone coming too close to her…she was possibly a powerful creature, she was intelligent, cunning, fast, furious…but most of all…attractive…

Anyone that had any of those combinations would surely be wanted…especially if someone wanted that kind of power in their servos…

"I suppose she would be…" Prowl lifted a digit and gently let it play across her face, she shivered from his touch…

Optimus glared at this action, who the hell did he think he was coming in her and daring to touch her, if he had wanted to touch her so badly, he could have gone and got her himself!

The doors opened again, but Prowl didn't remove from his action like Optimus did early, instead he let the tip of his digit caress the underside of her chin, barely lifting her face so he could get a better view.

The new intruder in the lab swayed her way right up to the table, a quick glance at Optimus and a small flirtatious smile, all he ignored…she frowned and looked over at Prowl, "Enjoying yourself abit too much, aren't you?"

He snorted and finally removed his servos away from her, much to Optimus's delight, Prowl raised an visor ridge at her, "Truth be told, I could enjoy myself a lot more with you two gone." Optimus's glare returned and the new intruder just smirked and rolled her eyes, she turned her full intentions to the taller mech, "I'm surprised to see you in here, thought you had a problem with humans?"

He careful looked over at her, his interest dimming for the moment, "I do, but she's not human." She rolled her eyes, "She's part." He just looked at her, uninterested in what she had to say really, but continued on, "She's techno-organic…like you…and if your suggesting that I have a problem with that, then you are suggesting that I have a problem with you." She blinked all four of her eyes, then frowned, "Do you have a problem with me?" He smirked and shrugged, "No, just your organic side." She stood there glaring at his answer, knowing full well none of it made sense and he was just messing with her, "Fuck you."

Prowl leaned over the table, his much larger form nearly shadowing over their current captive, he frowned at the two, "Our guest will wake up if you two continue, I doubt she will be in the best of moods." BlackArachnia hissed at him, "And you think seeing your chassis in her face will help?" He smirked, "I could put something else-" He stopped when a certain mech's axe was taken out, the ninja sneered and removed himself from his hovering position.

Optimus let out a low warning growl to make sure the smaller mech didn't even try or think about what he was going to say, BlackArachnia let out a flirty giggle and pointed at him, "Abit of the jealous type aren't ya?"

He sneered at her and she hissed again, she turned her head up and away from him and strutted her way over to a control panel, ignoring the hated look she was getting from the truck, Prowl shook his head at the whole scene.

A little sigh came from below them and the two ex-Autobots looked down to see blue optics flutter open…Optimus's tank curdled at the sight of those blue eyes, Primus how he despised that color and all the things it stood for. Those blue optics widened with terror as they landed on the two mechs looking down at her with horrifying smirks sketched out across their faceplates.

She sat up and continued to stare at the two, their red optics nearly drawing her in to drown in their depths, she scooted back some until she could feel the table she was on come to an end, Optimus leaned in closer, his face just mere inches away from hers. She shivered from his breath, how the air lightly tickled her skin, causing goosebumps. His smirk grew at the sight of her fear, "What's wrong, _Sari_," He let the human name drip off his tongue like poison, he hated that name…it didn't capture the true essence of her…he hated how it was too human, "You should be happy."

He leaned back and straightened himself out, letting the words play through her mind as he sensed her confusion, her optics widen, expanding the sickening blue color, "Why?" Prowl let out a small chuckle and shook his head, "Why? Because your finally home." She shook her head slowly, "No…no…this isn't home…this isn't right…" Optimus sneered, "It doesn't matter if it's right or not," he tilted his head and smiled at her, "I'm sure you'll like it here…you just have to…" Prowl looked over at him, "Get adjusted?" The truck nodded in agreement, "Yes, adjusted."

Sari looked back and forth from the two mech's, then in a sudden action threw up her hands preparing to shoot, "Adjust this!" She prepared to fire but her arms were slung down by web, gluing them to the table, she growled and looked over her shoulder at the femme spider bot, who was happily smirking at her, "DAMN IT!"

Optimus shook his head, "Tsk, what a mouth, you need to watch your language young lady." Prowl nodded in agreement, "Here we thought we raised you better then that." She growled at them, "FUCK YOU!" The ex-prime leaned in and raised her face with a digit, "If you want me to, I'll gladly agree." She spat in his optic, he just frowned and leaned up, releasing her face to wipe away the disgusting organic filth from his optic.

BlackArachnia walked over to them, her hips sashaying from side to side, a usual tactic to divert the attention to her, but the boys remained staring at the small femme glued to the table…maybe because she was glued…she appeared more helpless…and that made them, well, happy…

She glared at the trio and opened her mouth to start screaming, only to have web cover her mouth, she blinked…then started to yell into the sticky strings. The trio laughed at her distress, "Awe, sorry about that little babe, but I'm not in the mood for your yelling." The autogirl glared at the spiderbot who had spoken, Optimus chuckled at how hateful his little femme could be…he could hope she would be worse after her reprogramming.

BlackArachnia looked over at the boys, "I think you two need to leave now, I have to go find Soundwave and there's no-way I'm leaving you two here with a trapped femme, especially when both of you are just itching to get your servos a hold of her."

The two mech's looked away from a moment, not wanting to make eye contact, the spider femme gave them an annoyed look before walking over to a counter near a computer module, Optimus looked back over at Sari, who was steadily watching BlachArachnia the best she could. Feeling his optics on her, she looked up at him, her blue eyes looked up at him, pleading him to release her…to free her…he just shook his head and she looked away sadly…

For a second…he felt sorry for her…but quickly dismissed the feeling, he knew she would be better afterwards…and she would be thanking him and Bee for bringing her back to the base. Then everything will go back to normal, no…better then normal…cause for things to go back to normal, he would have to return to the life he once had…and he refused to let that happen.

His attention went over to BlackArachnia, finally noticing she was handling some form of liquid, the strange femme seemed…almost too happy…about the formula she held in her servos as she mixed other ingredients within it. Prowl seemed to notice it too as he looked from Optimus to her, his usual frown nearly becoming a snarl at the femme's happy mood.

She turned toward them with the formula now in a needle, the content sloshing back and forth as she happily made her way back over to them, Optimus raised an eye ridge at her, "And what is that?" The spider waved the needle in front of him, almost in a joking matter, "This little thing, it's nothing but a small tranquilizer to help her before her little procedure." He looked over at Sari who was eyeing the needle with horror in her eyes, he smirked, cause she knew…with a prick from it…she would wake up on her enemies side and everything she once loved…she would be destined to destroy it…

He looked back at BlackArachnia, "Can I do it," he looked back at the small techno organic, all her attention now on him as it should be. With a disdainful look at the soon new recruit, BA handed him the needle with a sneer. He ignored it and hovered over the fragile looking femme, his shadow overcastting her like that of creeping darkness, her eyes wider then ever as his smirk grew with her fear. Behind him, she could see the other two smiling like demons at her doomed fate, the last image she would see…demonic red eyes with gleaming sadist grins…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Broken Mirrors **_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, if I did…it would have been a lot more darker…and you wouldn't be here at the moment… This is the world where Soundwave succeeded in reprogramming the Autobot's, here Sari failed to save them…here, they failed to save us…**

**Warning: Mild sexual themes and cussing. **

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Still Holding On**_

"_A mirror is the self reflection of this world, where things are flipped over to another direction…is it possible there is another world where decisions are reversed and time changes the course of the universe…if those worlds were to shatter, to break…would we as well with it and the possibilities of what should have been or what could have been…"_

"Ok, the main program for reconfiguration is almost ready to begin, we just need to ready the subject." BlackArachnia walked over to another computer, after the boys leaving and finally finding SoundWave, who for unknown reasons had turned himself into his own personal radio and was listening to music while annoying the others with it. He seemed really happy about it until StarScream and Blitzwing decided he needed to die.

She had to spend some time chasing the trio down and convincing the other two not to kill the small Decepticon, she then turned around and threatened him because he had made her waste time when that was the very thing she was running out of.

So now he was over at his computer sulking to himself about how a 'inferior' being and femme was pushing him around. She ignored his comments and looked back over at their little test subject, the young girl was sleeping away, occasionally twitching…probably from a nightmare…but for all she's been through…the nightmare was more then likely better then her current reality.

She shook the thought from her head and turned back to the computer, checking the indoctrination, making sure everything was in working order. She was there to make sure everything would go smoothly for the techno-organic, since she was one herself, she was supposed to know more about it then the others. True she did, but even she was worried about what could go wrong with the procedure.

SoundWave looked over at the femme, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, he couldn't have that, "Are you ready or are you having second thoughts?" She snapped her head toward him and hissed, "I'm ready, I have been, I've been waiting for your slow aft to hurry up!"

He glared at her and muttered under his breath and walked over to Sari, placing sticky wires on her head, "If you are right about the construction of techno-organics, then we might be able to do this through electrical charges." The spiderbot nodded and preceded to type on the computer, "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." He turned his head to glare at her once more, "Don't rush me, femme, there is much at stake here then you wanting to get back to mindlessly flirting with a mech, who interest in you is smaller then what the organics call ants." She turned and hissed again, glaring at him intently, he returned the glare but broke it to walk over the other console, "Let's get this over with." She sneered at him then put in a code, soon electrical streams went through the wires to the sleeping subject.

The small femme's body jerked from the sudden flow, her face twisting into pain and anguish, soft yelps came from as though a horrid creature was torturing her. BlackArachnia gave a concerned look at SoundWave, "What does this exactly do?" He shrugged and looked away uncaring, "Think of it as the worst possible situations you wish would never happen and living them, all while being fed lies." The spider shook her head, "Sounds like life already…what could be worse then that?"

-S-OP-S-OP-

Optimus sighed as he headed back to the labs, he hated when he was called on…even with the reprogramming, the others were still wary of him returning to his former ways of an Autobot.

Like hell he would, not after all what has happened and now with the possibility of Sari returning back to his side, it was all too much for him to give up.

He thought she was gone from the beginning, he couldn't forget the fear and hurt in her blue optics when she discovered what had happened…yet he relished in it…

Part of him was overly happy about the fact he was a threat to her…the other part…after the smoke and dust had settled, it hit him that she was gone…and he would never get her back…

She would run from them…from him…her fear became hate…detest toward him. Her once loving gaze that held him in place from the care and devotion she felt for him turned to revulsion and dread.

He remembered the days before when he could hear her laughter ringing throughout the base, a sound of pure bliss and one that he missed dearly. When he closed his optics he could see her spinning around, her dress lifting enough in the spins for quick glimpse of her matching panties. She got mad at him one time when he asked if the pair she was wearing had a chibi version of his face on the front.

She blushed, pointed at him yelled at him for looking then meekly said yes, she thought they were cute and she liked the fact his face was on them. He chuckled to himself as she stomped off to her room at the base, casting a look over her shoulder, still blushing with a small smile on her face.

He would push little things like that until he had her blushing mad or had both of them laughing.

The Valentines Day during the first year of her upgrade, a holiday he really didn't see the point of…until Sari showed up with energon candies she had made herself. Though a little odd looking, they were delicious…mostly because she had made them just for him and the others didn't get such treats like him.

But those days were to be lost to him now, fading memories that were never to replay once more in life…

But now…suppose there was a slight chance to rekindle the dieing affair…to bring her back into his arms, the place she truly belonged…then again…it was all just wishful thinking…

He blinked as someone rushed past him, he turned to see Ratchet moving ahead of him toward the labs…he paused in the middle of the hall as he watched the elder run into the exact room he was hoping he wasn't going to…

-S-OP-S-OP-

Screams…that's all that seemed to emit from the small femmes form, it was enough to tear into the souls of others with it's trembling horrific sound. Her body jerked as though an unseen demon was clawing it's way from inside her. Her shut optic lids would flutter like that of someone caught in a deep sleep, her small servos clinched together in small fists…

The wires that were connected to her crackled as the electrical pulses were disturbed from what seemed to be an unseen source from within the small femme form. One could tell she was in extreme pain, though not actual physical anguish but emotional…the kind that can leave invisible scars on the mind of the one at the receiving end. Forever leaving them to be someone completely different from who they were at the start…forever leaving regrets to the ones who knew them before…forever leaving an empty shell…

The two in the lab were rushing to stop the flow as the elder medic immediately rushed over to the tormented form of the fallen heroine. By the time he reached her, the wires were shut off…yet she continued on with her devastating screams…he held her down before she could unknowingly injury herself or one of them. Ratchet looked over at the other two, yelling at them to help him.

As the two rushed over to their failed experiment, the doors swung open to let in a worried Optimus. He paused at the scene for a moment, all he could see was his little love fighting for whatever life she had in her as the nightmare she was cascaded into held onto her. It seemed like one step to him as he rushed over to her, anything to help the hellish world she was in dissappear from her mind.

He couldn't exactly remember what happened after he grabbed her into his arms. Someone was yelling at him as she screamed for one final time…then everything was silent…it all happened in just a few seconds but it felt like hours in slow motion… When he finally came to he senses, he was looking down at a peacefully sleeping Sari…as though nothing had happened…

He looked over at the others, they were at the computers, Ratchet was the first to break the lasting silence. "All of you are fucking complete idiots." BlackArchnia glared over at the older mech, "Like we knew that was going to happen!" He glared back at her, "You should have been prepared for anything and you should have known the possible consequences."

Optimus looked back at Sari as he tried to block the argument, it didn't matter any more, the damage was done now…sighing he picked her limp form up, ignoring how dead she felt…all they could do was wait for her to wake up…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Broken Mirrors **_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, if I did…it would have been a lot more darker…and you wouldn't be here at the moment… This is the world where Soundwave succeeded in reprogramming the Autobot's, here Sari failed to save them…here, they failed to save us…**

**Warning: Mild sexual themes and cussing. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Soulless**_

"_A mirror is the self reflection of this world, where things are flipped over to another direction…is it possible there is another world where decisions are reversed and time changes the course of the universe…if those worlds were to shatter, to break…would we as well with it and the possibilities of what should have been or what could have been…"_

He hate waiting…usually he was good at keeping anxiousness down…but this situation was to much to take in… He couldn't help it, what would she be like now, perhaps she will be more acceptable to the truth…he could let the questions wonder on through out his proccessor for as long as she stayed asleep… He smiled as he continued to look over her, the small femme's body was even more dwarfed compared to his berth, like a broken doll laying upon the designer's desk, she was to be fixed by the new ideals and truths that laid in his servos. If she awoken anew and ready to take in what he had to show her without fight…he reached down and stroked the side of her face gently as he could with the tips of on of his digits…she felt so cold…not the warmth he was used to feeling from her…

His servo instantly went back as he felt her begin to move, excitement finally building up inside of him as her optics open up to reveal a faded maroon instead of bright aqua. He watched her sit up slowly, moving much like a dead being brought back to life, sluggish and unsteady. Finally she stood up, almost falling back down before catching herself, she stared at the ground, he called out her name…she didn't even bother looking up at him but instead stared at the floor near her feet. He blinked as she fell over, going completely limp, he caught her before she could hurt herself from the fall. He couldn't feel the beat of her spark like he use to, much like a beat of a pounding drum to the sound of joyful music, filled with life and spirit…now it slowly thumped…like a dying creatures last breathes…

Her optics were still open as he pushed her gently over so she could face him, he expected recognition or her to burst into laughter from the little stunt she pulled on him…instead it was completely blank…nothing went through the hazy maroon color and nothing came out of it… Her stare was much like a porcelain dolls, cold and unfeeling, he frowned, "Sari, what's wrong with you?" She didn't even blink at his question or the sound of her name, he shifted and looked around as though there was an unseen force causing the problem… His optics landed back on her, no movement and if he didn't know better she was getting colder and beating of her spark was slowly fading into nothing. Panic was starting to set in, something was definitely wrong with her, this wasn't how it was supposed to be when she woke up…she was supposed to be like she was before they were separated…not fucking fading in his servos like a dying animal!

Growling he finally takes off with her, not trusting BlackArchnia enough…he was a bit suspicious that she had something to do with it, he decided to take her to Ratchet, surely the elder mech would know something about what was happening to his femme. It was amazing how short the halls were when one was in rush to find out the answers that may concern their own spark, cause soon he was at the medics room and bursting through the doors. The old medic gave him a look before the younger trunk plopped his problem right into his servos, Ratchet nearly had dropped her, not knowing exactly what was being tossed at him like a bomb. He reconqnized the coloring instantly, but no movement was coming from her…a definitely difference in how she was just cycles ago. "Whatcha do, break her or something?" Optimus growled at him, "No, she was like that when she came to!"

The medic huffed at him, then laid the fragile body down on his desk, her optics still opened and glazed over and if Optimus didn't know better…fading into a lighter shade… Ratchet examined her, then picked her up again this time setting her up on her feet, she stood there for a second before falling to her knees…he picked her up before she could completely fall. The truck watched him carefully, the expressions on the elders face was not a good sign as he laid on her back in the middle of his palm. The younger jerked back as Ratchet opened her chest cavity, two panels sliding away to reveal what she really was inside. Optimus stared opened mouth as he watched her mechanical parts, they were much like his…just smaller…and slowing… "What's causing this?" No response from the medic as he carefully exposed her spark compartment, the glow still much blue…but it's light faded in and out like heart beats…each time fading a little more…

The medic sighed before closing her back up and hand her back to him, "Sorry, kid, she's physically fine," "But?" "But, it's kinda hard to explain, I've only seen another cases like that in the first war to captured soldiers." Optimus stared down at her, still no response from her, "What is it, what's wrong with her?" Ratchet looked at him before looking back down at what he was working on before, "It's more or less, she's offline, but her body will still move and she may respond to somethings after time…" The truck stared at him like he was crazy, "Are you trying to tell me, she's a fucking zombie, cause I will kick-" Ratchet snapped his head toward him before he could finish, "No, she's alive somewhat but she's not Sari, all those memeries you were counting on are gone, her little quirks and what made her who she was is all gone," he turned back to the computer, "Think of her as a movable puppet without strings, she'll move and she'll listen to commands…but there is nothing left of the girl you once knew but an empty shell." Optimus looked back down at her, she was just laying there in his servos…empty…emotionless…she wasn't his Sari…this was an imposter in her shell. "What caused it."

Ratchet looked over at him, "Possibly all that electrical flow going through her body, basically short circuiting her but because she was released, she didn't fully die…or it could be a mental thing…instead of waking up to be one of her own fears, her soul slipped away leaving a shell…there could be hundreds of reasons really." The once Prime glanced back over at him, "How do you fix it?" The elder stared at him, as though sizing him up for the answer, to see if he should give it to him, "There's no real cure…but there was a theory that they could be brought out of it from a sudden shock, like a realization of something they once knew. Something from their past being brought back up that would cause a surge of memories. If you could do that you might be able to pull her out of this shut down…but it's very unlikely…especially with how her past was, she might not want to remember."

Faded optics stared back at him, yet he could see something…something was there of her, there just had to be something there…he couldn't lose her now! He had fought so hard to get her, everything was supposed to go perfect once she was in his servos…not this…not this nightmare! Ratchet looked at uncaringly, "Maybe you shouldn't be so upset about the whole situation, it could be a good thing." He glared at the elder, "How the slag is this a good thing?" A shrug came from the red and white mech, "It'll be easier to give her intructions…like a droid of some kind." Optimus growled, he didn't want a mindless doll, he glanced back down at her…he had to find a way to bring back the laughter he missed so much…the smile that lit up his darken world… What ever force controlled the universe…must really hate him…why couldn't things ever be simple…

Sorry it took so long for me to post! Hope ya liked this chapter! Send in some ideas of what you think should happen next! Please review! And a big thanks to those who do review me!


End file.
